


Symbiosis

by Firestone115



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Happy Ending, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fix-It, Hospital, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestone115/pseuds/Firestone115
Summary: Thrax fails to set his record in frank, alone and without his chain in the hospital, he finds refuge in an unlikely source.
Relationships: Thrax/Krystal, Thrax/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance to turn back. This story is about my self insert persona, Krystal and Thrax.

_Shane's Eyelash_

Thrax was close, so close to getting away with Frank's DNA in his chain. He may not have been able to set a record but at least Ozzy was going to die alongside Frank. He had been a pest this entire time and he was eager to get rid of him. He sauntered over to the fallen white blood cell, shaking off the droplets of Shane's tears. Extending his claw he slashed at Ozzy but he was too agile and quickly jumped to his feet, kicking Thrax right in the stomach, hard.

"Give it up, Thrax! It's over now!" Ozzy gloated, holding the chain in his hand. Thrax lost his temper, he sprang at Ozzy and clasped his claws around his throat.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you Jones?!" He snarled, eyes glowing yellow. Taking great delight in choking the cell under him, he wanted to finish him right there but wanted to see him in deep agony. He let anger take over him, swiftly tying his chain around Ozzy's neck, attempting to garrot him. Amidst the torture he didn't realize Shane's eyelid falling down on them like a shadow, he became ensnared in a teardrop, he tried to push Ozzy in the way but got swept in, losing his chain and the cell in the process.

Thrax fell to the ground, losing everything. Everything above was just a blur. The salty tears choked him and he gasped for air as the tear fell to the filthy hospital floors, dispersing into droplets of nothing. His coat was wet, he was in pain too. He staggered upwards and realized it was too late now. There was no way he could fly up to Shane, no draft he could glide on, and if he tried to climb it would be futile. A sense of dread and anguish washed over him.

"NO! NO NO! NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!" He snarled with clenched teeth. His grasped at his dreads. He angrily punched the ground.

Frank's temperature was dropping, everyone inside the City of Frank celebrated. Shane ran up to her dad and hugged him tightly. Everyone in the hospital rejoiced in relief, but the main physician couldn't help but wonder why Frank's temperature skyrocketed so high. There didn't seem to be any other problems aside from a sore throat, fever or a throat infection. The doctors simply chalked it up to a very bad strain of flu. Their mistake.

Frank was soon discharged but not without a new diet and exercise plan which Shane made sure he'd follow.

xxx

A few days later word had got out about Frank's odd fever around the hospital. Many such cases had been reported by hospitals due to their similar nature. It was a month after 9/11 too so the entire east coast was on full alert. The government visited the hospital as well, becoming suspicious after knowing Frank got sick after eating a dirty egg a chimpanzee had snatched from him. The animal happened to come from an laboratory that did medical experiments. Who's to say that the animal didn't escape? Would the enemy be using biological warfare? Especially since each death was quicker than the previous ones?

As a result the entire hospital was in quarantine for awhile, everything on frigid lock down and the entire hospital had a clean sweep done. The tools were preserved, including Frank's bed. The floor was being swept up to check for pathogens.

Thrax awoke many hours later, he was on a cold, hard transparent surface. He looked up and saw a massive eye looking down at him.

"Wh- what the," He muttered. It didn't take him long to realize he was underneath a microscope. Panic washed over him again, he wanted to be in the medical books, but not like this. He didn't want to be torn apart bit by bit with a scalpel.

xxx

"Sir, you might wanna look at this" An intern examining the microscope slide containing Thrax called over his boss. He had many books and notes sprawled open. "It's not a known specimen, probably a complex shaped virus, it doesn't seem to-"

"Don't give me that crap, move over, how on earth can it.." The doctor's words trailed off as he looked into the slides. It was indeed nothing like he had ever seen. He zoomed in closer and noticed the flagella, plus other odd "spike" - like components on its body. "Hm I see, we'll need to transfer it to the lab. Looks an awful lot like the plague but we can't be sure. Good work," the man pat the intern on the back.

It was soon break time, the clumsy intern was putting the microscope away but failed to close over the film of the slide. He also left the door open.

xxx

"Finally, thought he'd never stop eyeballin' me! Now how the hell do I get out..?" Thrax scoffed at his own pun. He breathed in and flipped his shades back on, relieved to not be smothered by the film anymore. He was a bit dry so he spread out his coat and glided to the hospital floor. It was quite filthy despite it being cleaned and bleached multiple times. He winced as he landed, his sore knee, stomach and damaged claw reminded him that he was very much injured. He had to find a body to be in and fast.

"You can celebrate now, I'll be back, Frankie," He laughed, and scurried out the door, hoping to find a new host soon. Bitterness and fury simmered within him, vowing the next body would set his record for sure.


End file.
